Sheeps and Cows
"I can't do it, I can't play this godforsaken mod anymore. Please, old friend, take this mod away from me" What you just read was from a mysterious sender of mine, who sent me an email containing that message and a file of some sort. I tried looking up the file type. It was a Minecraft file type. I realized that the mysterious sender had sent some sort of Minecraft mod, although he didn't say what the mod was, so I looked up how to install a Minecraft mod. You see, I'm not that big of a Minecraft fan (I don't go to the extreme like SMK or others). I played the game when I was in college and I don't own a lot of merchandise of the game, just this cute Enderman keychain. I also don't really mod the game (The only mods I ever really play are the ones that add guns into the game). But after I graduated from college and got a job I stopped playing but when I got this email I decided to boot up Minecraft with this, I created a new world and tried to figure out what the mod had to offer. So far the mod was pretty normal, No big features or anything. I decided since I opened Minecraft I should play it a bit, the first four days were normal until the fifth day came around. I was in the middle of collecting cobblestone when I heard footsteps behind me, I looked behind me to find nothing except Sheep and Cows. This continued for the rest of the Minecraft day. Then... came the sixth day. I was minding my business chopping wood with my own ax when I lost half a heart. I was confused and looked behind me to see just a sheep, I resumed chopping when I got hit again, I looked behind me again and saw the same sheep, then the sheep hit me. I pulled my sword out and tried to hit the sheep, it didn't work. The sheep than just kept hitting me and I ran off, I stopped running in this field with only mobs (peaceful mobs like sheep and cows), but after a few seconds the animals started attacking me like the hostile sheep in the forest. Like the other sheep, they didn't take damage, So I ran off again but then I noticed a figure hiding behind a tree and approached it, then it noticed me and ran off. (keep in mind, I like to play on singleplayer servers and not Multiplayer servers. I don't like Hyperpixel) I just resumed my game, the mobs became peaceful and I just resumed collecting wood when I saw something in the chat. Someone named God typed "attack" then the mobs started to get hostile again and I had to avoid them until I eventually died. I stopped playing Minecraft and resumed my work. The next day I received this email: Subject: I found you Email: "I found you, You live in one of those crummy apartments on 420 Grove Street and you have a 2011 Ferrari with an Enderman keychain on your key. You work one of those jobs where you have to travel somewhere far from your home every two weeks, Don't think about moving somewhere far away. I'm one step ahead of you, no matter where you go I will always follow you. I'm what you would consider a hacker, I can turn off the electricity in your apartment, I could watch you through your webcam, I can FRAME you for murder if I wanted to. You and I will meet soon" I don't know what to think, There's a hacker out there who can practically ruin my life. I DON'T WHAT TO DO! I decided to anonymously call the cops and use one of those VPNs to share this info online if you receive an email that has a Minecraft mod attached to it, DON'T DOWNLOAD THE MOD! It will connect you to a hacker's server and he is able to find out where you live. ... Someone's at my door, I don't know who it is but as soon as I'm done typing this, I'll answer it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Hackers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Stalkers Category:Entities Category:Mobs